Mission R&R
by Peanutbutter1
Summary: Heero and Relena are workacholics. They give up sleep and free time to get everything done. Worried, Zechs and Lady Une set a plan into motion that is bound to make them relax. Hilde, Duo, and Trowa are given the assignment of forcing the two into a li
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

_This is my first attempt at a funny type fic so don't flame I'm trying.

Mission R&R

Chapter 1 'Goodbye Civilization' 

Relena felt her eyes sliding shut as he tried to pry them open and read her documents, but the words were blurring and doubling and util they disappeared when her heavy lids shut momentarily. Jerking Relena pulled herself awake and shook her head as she reached for her coffee. Taking a lengthy sip of the already cold beverage Relena winced and placed the cup back on the table. She needed something to wake her up and something quick. 

"Relena?" 

Relena ran her hands through her honey blond tresses trying to replace any misplaced hairs and slapped her cheeks smartly in an effort to make them appear rosy and her face appear awake. "Come in." Relena said clearing her throat as she spoke and pushed the sleep out of her eyes.   
Milliardo Peacecraft opened the door and let himself in to the Vice Foreign minister's office. He quickly glanced over his over worked sister. Her eyes were heavy and bloodshot and dark circles showed under her deep aqua eyes stunting their usually dazzling appeal. "That's it." Milliardo mumbled. "You're going home. I don't care if the documents aren't finished yet. You can do it tomorrow." 

Relena shook her head. "What are you talking about." She managed. "The meeting is at seven in the morning. I won't have to time to go over all of them and this is my only chance to prepare. I can sleep later." 

"Relena I can tell you're tired. What time did you go to bed last night?" He questioned. 

"Bed?" She said slowly letting a short laugh escape her lips. "I didn't exactly go to be, but I did sleep on my couch for about six hours." 

"Six?" Milliardo asked. 

"Okay maybe it was four." Relena cringed as she waited for the outburst that was sure to follow. Her brother was way too overprotective. He knew as well as she did that it was necessary for her to get these things done. There was no one else. She was surprised when it didn't come. Opening one eye she glanced at his face to see that he was surprisingly calm in fact there was a small smile on his face. Relena shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. Had he finally snapped?  
"All right Relena I'll let you stay up here and finish. Just make sure you get some sleep tonight. You don't want to fall asleep in the middle of making your point." He smiled wider and put his hand on her cheek. "Now get back to work. Finish as soon a possible." 

"O..okay." Relena stuttered shocked that he had given in so easily. "Thanks." 

"Do you want me to get you another cup of coffee?" Milliardo asked as he opened the door. 

"Huh?" Relena looked up her eyes glazed she had nearly dozed off again. "I uh sure." She passed the cup of cold liquid to him. "Make it black and strong."

She watched as her brother nodded and disappeared into the hallway. She cocked her head to the side as she thought for a moment. It seemed as if her brother finally realized what was important. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Heero was bent of his laptop typing furiously as he scanned the pages that came up and occasionally glancing at the notes to his side and marking something on them. A full pot of coffee sat to his side and beside it a full cup of the bitter black liquid. Not even ceasing from his work Heero continued to type with one hand as he picked up the cup and took a sip. Fortunately he had the rest of the night to finish theses reports and get the research on the new organization posing a threat against ENSUN to Une.

There just weren't enough hours in the day to suffice Heero Yuy. He had too much work to do and not enough time to do it in. In fact he had skipped sleep for the past two days pulling up everything he possibly could on the group and the few people he had gathered names on. He started and executed his own intelligence missions. In fact there was one going on tonight which he had connected himself to them by satellite. Each member of his team had an earpiece and he had a small picture in the corner of his screen to he could see what they saw. 

Heero glanced at the picture and brought up a schematic map and surveyed it. "Yeah, I know where you're at just stay there until you see something. There's a change of guard every three hours and you have about two more to go. I planted some bugging devices around the area so they should start to talk when they come out. You should pick it up." Heero heard what the thought was a collective groan from his men but that couldn't be possible he only pushed them as hard as he pushed himself.

"Sir," One of his men asked he recognized it as Smith. 

"What soldier?" Heero asked going back to his report and taking another sip of his coffee. 

"Sir permission to speak freely sir." 

"Granted." Heero stated evenly. 

"Sir, I was wondering if we would be home tonight? Sir, we're tired we haven't had a full nights sleep in three weeks. My hair is turning gray and I'm only twenty years old!" 

Heero frowned. "I've been up every night for a solid month." He told him, "And I expect from you the same endurance. When you get what we need you can leave." 

"Sir…" 

"That's enough." Heero said sourly and turned off the link for the moment so he wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying. It beeped when they had something important to say. Turning back to his report he glanced at the black screen and blinked. That was strange. The words on the laptop were blurring. Blinking Heero found that they continued to slide out of focus. Giving the machine a hard slap he waited for the confusion to clear, but it didn't. Finally shaking his head he found that it wasn't the computer but him that was making the screen blur. "Must be loosing my touch." Heero mumbled and reached for his cup of coffee again. It took him a minute to finally grasp the handle and bring the steaming drink to his lips. 

Even as it slid down his throat the thought he felt it working. Heero gave a wayward smirk and turned back to his screen. He didn't even notice that his hand had stopped typing or the way his head was leaning downward. Before he knew it his head was lying on the keyboard of his laptop and he was breathing evenly his hair falling in his eyes. Heero didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep until he heard a loud beep in his earpiece. Blinking he shot straight up refusing to believe he had just fallen asleep on the job. Heero flipped the switch and caught the words of his soldier, Smith. 

"Sir we got what we needed. We have a name of the leader of the group. The men were talking about it quite clearly." 

Heero frowned. Could he had possible been asleep for two hours! "Uh…good job men go back to base. Get some rest." 

"Yes sir, thank you sir." He heard in unison and flipped off his earpiece. 

Maybe he was pushing himself too hard. Perhaps he should go to bed. Heero glance at his couch just a few feet from where he sat the cushions so inviting. Then he turned back to his unfinished report. True it wasn't officially due for a few days, but he could very well finish it today and then he reasoned I'll sleep. Ignoring his couch and his desire for sleep Heero turned back to his work and plunged in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Next morning 7:15 am** ~~~~~~~`

"I know this sounds strange." Zechs explained, "but I think this is the best way to make her relax. In fact I think it is the only way. The ESUN conference can last without her. I'll be there and so will Noin. I know for a fact that we won't need her." 

Lady Une shook her head. "I know she's not officially a Preventer but I would really miss have her opinions on delicate issues. She knows most of the delegates better than they know themselves and using one of my best Preventer's to carry it out. I don't know." 

"If she doesn't have a break soon she'll wear herself completely down." Zechs reasoned. "It will only be for a while and she'll thank me when it's over with. Trust me her work will improve after this." 

"I'm still not sure. I mean you asking me to give up the help of one of my top agents. I don't know…" She was cut off by a knock on her door. She turned to Zechs giving him an apologetic look. "What is it?" She asked. She was surprised to see one of her Preventer base guards at the door. 

"Hello Ma'am." He said taking his hat off. "Sir." 

"What is it Markus. You thought were supposed to be on duty." 

"I'm ma'am but we had Yuy's men on duty today." 

"I imagine that would be an honor." Une said evenly. "They've scored higher than any unit." 

"I'm sure they do when they're awake," Markus emphasized, "but I've run across five out of the ten sleeping at there posts and I haven't even been all the way around yet. Apparently Yuy had them on an op last night. They were there from seven in the evening till nearly five this morning. The night before he had them up training. I think they're exhausted and I'm not mocking General Yuy but his men can't take much more of this." 

"Thank you for telling me. Have you told Heero yet." 

"No I though I would tell you first. We can't have them falling asleep on the job anymore." 

Une nodded. "I understand. Don't tell General Yuy about this and send them to bed. Call up the next team on the rotation and Yuy's men will keep watch tomorrow." Lady Une watched him leave and glanced at the report Heero had given her that very morning. Three days ahead of schedule. As she thought about it Heero had appeared a little run down. His eyes had been surrounded bay dark circles and his skin pale. The idea hit her like lightening. Why not kill two birds with one stone.

"Zechs I think I'm going to agree with you. If we want our agents in top condition we need them to at least take a break now and then and now that I think about it. I'll give you two Preventer's and possibly a third if you do one thing for me." 

"What's that?" Zechs asked not liking the tone of her voice. 

"I want you to take Yuy as well. His men need a break and by looking at him I'm guessing he needs on too." 

Zechs only hesitated for a moment and smiled. "All right. I can make the arrangements I just need to know who the agents are." 

Lady Une smiled. "Only the best to for the best. I'm giving you Hilde Schibeiker, Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton on call. I figure this will work better if they know the agents." 

"Perfect." Zechs mouthed. "I'll get on it right away and talk to the three about the situation." 

~~~~~~~~~~~`

Duo couldn't help but laugh as Zechs told him the plan. "This is perfect!" Duo howled between fits of laughter. "I always thought they worked too much." 

Hilde smiled beside him. "So how do we get them to agree to this?" 

"You don't Zechs informed them. They would never would agree, but I have a plan and with your help we can pull it off." Zechs glanced at Trowa. "I'll need your help especially in Heero's case. He trusts you so he won't suspect a thing." 

Trowa remained mostly stoic but he held a large amount of amusement in his eyes. "Got it." He replied.

"Hilde, you're responsible for Relena. You guys are friends so she won't think anything of it." Zechs continued. 

"What about me." Duo called from his seat. "What do I do." 

"You come with me to get everything ready for their arrival." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Relena couldn't believe she'd stayed up all night and on top of that had just attended a very trying very exhausting meeting with ESUN. Her body was so tired and ready to sleep, but she knew that there was still work to do and if she took a nap now she would never get up. Practically dragging herself down the hallway she made her way to her office and pulled open the door letting out an exhausted sigh as she did it. With the door shut behind her she leaned against it and closed her eyes. That was a bad idea immediately her mind began to wander and she didn't even know that she was falling sleep until she heard someone calling her. 

"What?" She asked forcing her eyes opened and looking around the room. She saw Hilde sitting on the corner of her desk smiling. 

"I though you'd fallen asleep while standing up." Hilde said dryly and smiled. "So how have you been?" 

"Good." Relena lied and tried to straighten her composure as she made her way toward her desk and sank into hard chair she had sitting there. It was completely uncomfortable but managed to keep her awake when she was tired. "So what business brings you my way Hilde." 

Hilde frowned. "Always have to have a reason. I was just coming by to say hi, and I brought you a cup of coffee." 

Relena smiled appreciatively. "Thanks." She grabbed the cup and took a lengthy sip. "Mmmm what is this it tastes sort of vanilla like." 

"Oh…just something I added." Hilde mused smiling. 

"Well Hilde I hate to cut this visit sort, but I have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in." She frowned. "It was nice to see you, but I don't have time to talk." 

"That's all right. I understand. Just drink all our coffee so you don't fall asleep." 

"I will." Relena assured and waved bye as she took another sip. 

Hilde was working hard to suppress the giggles that were about to burst from her mouth as she shut the door behind her. Instead of leaving Hilde leaned against the door and smirked as she looked at her watch. "One…two…three…" Just as she finished three a loud thud reached her ears. Hilde turned the knob and peaked into the room to see the Vice Foreign minister sprawled across her desk he coffee cup over turned the remnants of the dark liquid spreading across her desk.

As she looked back out she caught sight of Trowa coming down the hall a cup of coffee in his hand. She smiled at him and waved him down until he was mere feet from her and whispered. "Mission R&R is under way." 

Trowa smirked. "This cup has enough in it to knock out an army of Yuy's." 

Hilde gave him thumbs up. "I hope you're right." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Heero walked into his office and pulled the door shut behind him. He couldn't find the slacker Maxwell anywhere and he needed Duo report on their last mission. Heero growled as he ran his hand down his weathered face and through his disheveled hair. He seemed if anything to be more grumpy than usual. In fact he had just found out that his men were sleeping instead of keeping watch. As soon as he finished his report he was going to have a word with them and with whoever authorized it. 

Slumping into his chair, Heero flipped open his computer and stared at his report the words were doing that blurring think again. The sentences doubling and paragraphs blurring together in one jumbled mess of words. 

"Hey Heero. Thought you might need a cup of coffee." 

Heero looked up blinking slightly and saw Trowa carrying two cups of coffee step into his office. "Yeah." Heero said simply and reached for it not realizing the dependency he had developed for the bitter liquid. Taking a heavy gulp Heero grimaced. "Does this have vanilla in it?" 

Trowa shook his head. "I don't think so, but it might. I got it out of the Preventer's lounge." He took a sip of his hiding his smile as he drank. 

Heero took another long gulp and turned back to Trowa. "Have you seen Maxwell." Heero asked and blinked as Trowa doubled and blurred out of focus.

"No." Trowa replied evenly. "I haven't seen him in about three hours." 

"Well we have a report…that…" Heero felt his head start to swim and he shook it. "I…" The words wouldn't come and immediately he knew what the vanilla taste in his coffee was, a sedative and by his reaction quite a bit. Before he could even warn Trowa he slumped forward landing on top of his laptop and slamming the lid shut. 

"Too strong for you?" Trowa mused and pulled his handcuffs from his pocket and snapped them onto his friend's wrists. Pulling the radio from his side pocket he flipped it one. "Phase on complete, over." 

It wasn't long before Duo's voice responded. "Things are ready here. Have both packages as the airport in one hour. Make sure the first is heavily restrained." 

"Roger, over." Trowa flipped off the radio and picked up his friend flinging him over his shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

Duo smiled as he watched the eyes was his two new captures eyes open. They were both tied to chair their mouths un gagged but secured none the less. They weren't going to be able to break free. He heard Hilde come into the room beside him and examine the pair. 

"Don't you think that's a little excessive." Hilde asked as she scanned the room her eyes resting on Heero tied to the metal chair with chains his hands handcuffed. "I mean you only tied Relena with a rope." 

"I know Heero the first thing he would do with ropes is break his way out of them. This way we get to explain the situation before either one of them has a chance to escape, or even try to escape." 

"This is supposed to be a vacation." Hilde pointed out. "Not a prison." 

"Any place with no fax machine is a prison to them." Duo laughed and silenced himself as he heard a groan reach his ears. "Look they're waking up." 

Hilde rolled her eyes. "You're enjoying this way too much." 

"I just want to help. Besides this is the first time I've had Heero at my mercy." Duo grinned as Heero opened his eyes. This was for his best friends good anyway. He knew the man worked too much and if he didn't watch it he was going to burn out as fast as Relena did. Both of them were in major need of some fun and Duo considered himself perfect for that job. Just as he was thinking about it Heero's annoyed voice reached him. 

"What is this Maxwell?" He demanded and pulled against his restraints to no anvil. 

Duo smiled. "Hey you're awake. I'll explain a soon as your companion wakes up."

Heero glanced to his side and saw Relena equally restrained and unconscious. "What is this Maxwell. I swear as soon as I get free…" Heero growled and pulled his arms outward but nothing budged. 

"I guess you were right about those chains." Hilde mused.

Relena blinked. She heard someone talking had she fallen asleep again? The last thing she remembered was talking to Hilde and drinking that cup of coffee. She opened her eyes all the way and was about to rub the sleep out of them but realized she couldn't move. Her arms were restrained behind her back and she couldn't move her legs. Glancing in panic around her she saw she was in a large white room and to her shock Heero was beside her. 

"What's going on?" Relena whispered to him. She hadn't yet noticed Hilde and Duo standing in front of them. 

Heero turned to glance at Relena and frowned. "Ask Maxwell." He seethed and gestured to where Duo and Hilde were standing with rather smug expressions on his face. 

Relena turned around confusion all over her face. "What…?" 

Duo smiled. "Hey Ojousan you're awake. I guess we can explain now." 

"This is your idea of a joke." Heero questioned. "I'm going to kill you." 

"Actually this isn't my idea it's Zech's" 

"Zechs?" Relena stated in disbelief

"Yep Relena. He as well as the rest of us think you two work too hard. You haven't sleep in days and you're going to burn yourselves out so Zechs and Lady Une arranged a little vacation for you." 

"I have meetings." Relena sputtered. "ESUN has that big conference next week I don't even have my speech finished and what if something happens." 

"What about the new threat. I'm just making progress." Heero growled. "I can't possibly take a vacation." 

"Sorry." Hilde said speaking up for the first time. "You don't have a choice. There are no phones, no fax machines, no phones, no newspapers, or computers, and no television. You are on an island of the coast of…" Hilde paused an evil smiled gracing her pert lips. "Well you don't need to know that, but there is no way off. No boats or planes come in. We have enough supplies for three weeks." She paced in front of them like a warden informing her prisoners. "If you run you'll be caught, but other than that you can do whatever you want. There is a pool as well as a private beach. There is a small T.V but it only plays movies of which we have a wide selection. Try to enjoy yourselves." 

"So don't think of us as your captures think of us as vacationing friends." Duo said grinning. "Now I'll let you guys go." Duo saw the way both young people were steaming with anger. Duo gulped. "Maybe I'll leave you guys tied up for a while." 

****

So what do you think? I will continue this one if you want me too. I think it'll be fun.


	2. Hello Paradise?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

_Hehe I don't know if this part is that funny but trust me the next chapter is better so stay tuned.

Mission R&R

Chapter 2 " Hello Paradise?"

"Let them go Duo." Hilde said firmly over his shoulder and pushed around him and over to where the two 'vacationers' were still tied. 

Duo reached out and grabbed Hilde's arm and pulled her back toward him. "I don't know if that's such a good idea." He paused as he glanced at Heero. "I think he's going to explode." 

Hilde waved her hand. "Don't be such a baby. We can't leave them tied up the whole time. There supposed to be having fun." Hilde moved toward Relena somehow missing the vicious look that Relena was shooting at her. "Don't worry so much." 

Duo gulped. He felt he had more at stake than Hilde did. Relena wasn't known for killing hordes of people single handedly, but Heero was. Duo gave a wane smile and scrambled behind Heero and released the cuffs. He heard a grunt escape Heero's throat as his hands were free and slowly Duo began to unlatch the chains holding Heero to the chair. As soon as the last padlock was released Duo bolted from the room hoping to escape the wrath of the angry pilot. He wasn't fast enough though and he felt Heero pull him back by the pants leg as Duo jumped the nearby couch and tried to gallop down the stairs. Duo felt his face strike the carpet and all the air escape his lungs. 

"I'm going to kill you for this Maxwell!" Heero yelled as he released himself of the last of the chains and used both hands to pull the pilot closer to him. 

Duo scrambled to his back trying to keep his bearings as Heero pulled him closer, but before he could prepare to defend himself Heero jumped for him and punched him in the face. "Oww…" Duo yelled and jumped back at Heero hitting him in the jaw. The two rolled on the ground for a minute before both of them heard the dull click of a gun. 

Heero was able to look from his rage long enough to see the barrel of a gun pointed between his eyes. 

"Let him go Yuy." Hilde sighed exasperated. "You aren't allowed to fight. That's something I forgot to mention." 

Heero released his death grip on Duo and pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his reddening jaw with contempt. "I don't know how you think you can keep me here." He snapped. 

Hilde sighed and put the gun back in the holster around her waist. "It want be as hard as you think. Besides me and Relena are fine." 

"Don't be so sure about that." Relena called from across the room her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm getting out of here if I have to swim back to shore." 

"That's an awfully long swim. Not to mention the sharks" Hilde snorted and bent down to pull Duo to his feet. 

"I think we should let Heero risk it." Duo retorted receiving an icy glare from Heero. 

Heero growled. "Will you just show me my room." 

Hilde glanced at Relena and chanced a smile. "I'll show you yours Relena." She said smiling and walked across the room to take Relena's arm, which she promptly pulled from the other woman's grasp. 

Duo watched them leave and glanced sideways as Heero who was still mumbling threats involving Zechs and guns and even Lady Une. "Follow me." Duo said stiffly and started down the hallway hoping the man wouldn't do anything while his back was turned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"How long have they been in their room?" Hilde asked as she pulled an icepack out of the fridge and put it against Duo's swollen eyes. 

"Ouch!" He complained. "Who cares. I didn't think he would hit me. Geez I would be happy if someone kidnapped me and left me on a deserted island for three weeks." 

"Well you shouldn't have taunted him." Hilde mused as she leaned on the counter her elbows resting on the granite counter. 

"I was just joking." Duo defended himself and took the icepack off his eye. "Is it swelling?" 

Hilde smiled. "I would say you'll have that for a few good weeks before it clears up. Lucky for you you don't have to go out any where." 

Duo groaned. "I should have known I'd get a black eye out of this. Zechs is going to have to pay my hospital bills if Heero breaks any bones." 

"I'm sure he'll only sprain." Hilde joked. 

"Oh that's real funny." Duo groused and narrowed his good eye in her direction. 

Hilde grinned and laughed. "You can't exactly look scary with that ice pack in your swollen eye. You just look pitiful." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Relena opened the closet of her room to see it full of her clothes, well clothes that she hadn't worn in a long time anyway. There wasn't one business suit, not one heel in the entire wardrobe. All that hung on the hangers were T-shirt and tank tops. Relena sighed and bent down picking up a pair of brown leather sandals. She didn't even know she still had those. Throwing back into the confines of her closet, Relena moved to the set of drawers beside the closet and pulled them open. Just as she'd thought blue jeans and shorts. Nothing at all resembling the formal etire she had grown accustomed to wearing. Slamming the drawer shut Relena glanced around the rest of the room. 

The walls were covered in bright blue wallpaper with seashells and fish raised off the paper. The carpet was white and the bed was a queen sized canopy bed, like the one she'd had when she was younger. There was a bathroom through the door across from the bed. Deciding she might as well take stock of her new 'prison' Relena went to look in the bathroom. There was a shower in behind it a large bathtub surrounded by bottles of bubbles and oils. 

It would have looked inviting if she didn't have so much work to do. These few weeks away from the office were going to push her way behind. She was going to have to make up for her absence at the ESUN conference by doubling her travel schedule and writing more speeches. She would have to find a new way to get her ideas widely spread. There wouldn't be much time to make up for this important loss. Not only would she be behind with her work, but also the delegates would think less of her for her vacation. Groaning she hoped that there was at least some pencils and paper around so she could work on the speech she would have to make in apology for her absence. 

Relena left the bathroom and slammed the door behind her as anger spread through her once again in a white fury. What had her brother and Lady Une been thinking when they planned this? They both knew that it was vital that she worked as hard as she did. If she didn't there was no telling what would happen. There wasn't anyone else out retelling her ideas except Quatre, and he was busy with his father's business. 

Relena pulled open the door to her room and looked into the hall almost expecting to see Hilde or Duo guarding her door. Hilde would pay for drugging her coffee. She had thought Hilde her friend but what friend would kidnap her. Convinced that the way was clear Relena slipped through the hallway in search of paper and a pencil. It took a couple of wrong turns before she came upon a room full of books. She ignored them and scanned over the desk toward the center of the room in search of some paper and was rewarded when she found a spiral notebook tucked in one of the drawers. Smiling triumphantly she began rummaging for a pen, but only found an unsharpened pencil. There wasn't pencil sharpener in the Library which she thought odd so she took her treasures out of the room and sneaked to the next hoping she would find what she was looking for before Hilde and Duo found her.

Relena's searching lead her to the TV room and she looked in the darkened room. She remembered Hilde telling her that it wouldn't pick up anything but it couldn't hurt to try. As she felt along the walls for a light Relena saw something move in the shadows. "Who's there?" She asked and before she could say anything else a hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her through the door shutting it behind her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Duo looked up from his hand of cards and grinned. There was no way Hilde was beating him this time. He had a full house, the best hand he'd had since they'd started playing. "All right Hilde I'm ready." 

Hilde shrugged. "All right what do you have?" She asked raising a brow as if she was a little worried. 

Duo smiled and lay his cards out. "Full house King high." He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Beat that." 

Hilde giggled. "Well, well that is a good hand, but I'm afraid I win again." Hilde laid down her cards and watched as Duo's mouth fell open. "Straight Ace high." 

"But…but…" Duo mumbled.

"Don't be so shocked." Hilde said and wrapped her arms around the pile of cheetos in the center of the table and pulled them toward her. "I played a lot of poker when I fought with Oz. You loose so you have to go check on Relena and Heero." 

Duo groaned. "Is it not enough that I got beat up last time I saw them. I don't want anymore bruises." 

"Sorry you lost. That was the bet." Hilde smiled and waved him away from the table. "Go make sure Relena hasn't tired crawling out the window and Heero hasn't tried to rig up a computer using paper clips and refrigerator magnets. I'll go ahead and make dinner and prepare their first night of fun." Hilde grinned. "This is going to be great." 

Duo pouted and turned around grumbling about the medical bills the Preventer's base was going to be receiving. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Don't say a word." Heero hissed into Relena's ear and released his hold on her as he felt her calm. "I didn't want you turning on the lights and letting them know that I was in here." 

"What are you doing?" Relena asked her fingers wrapped tightly around her pencil. 

"I'm going to rig up a satellite so I can see what's going on in the news and possible find out where we are. If we can catch local stations I might be able to determine where we are and maybe how to get back." Heero moved away from her in the darkness and back toward the TV. 

"Can you catch the ESUN conference." Relena asked her voice jumping with excitement. "I have to know what's going on. It's got to be crazy without me there. So many people are depending on me." 

Heero nodded in the darkness. "If you keep quite I'll get it." He lifted a tool from his pocket and started back to work on the TV. "It'll take me about two days to fix it up if where not caught. Until then we'll have to stick it out. 

Relena sighed. "I would think I would be thrilled about getting away, but all I can think about is all the work I'm supposed to be doing. In fact I can think of a thousand things right off the top of my head that needs to be done." 

Heero grunted. "I have too much at stake to take a vacation. Vacations are just a waste of time." 

Relena nodded and glanced at Heero curiously. "How can you see without the lights on?" 

"Yes how can you see and what are you doing." 

Heero heard Duo's from behind him and dropped his tool behind the television and scooted from behind the TV just as Duo flipped on the lights bathing both culprits with the false glow. 

"Good to see the both of you are getting along." He said raising his brows. "But what were you doing." 

Relena swallowed. "I was looking for a…" She glanced down at the notebook and pencil in her hand and swallowed. "I was looking for a pencil sharpener." 

"In the dark?" Duo asked skeptically. "I don't think so." 

"We couldn't find the light switch." Heero said suddenly. 

Duo shook his head. "You two are pathetic. You can even think of a descent cover. I don't know what you two where doing, but know this room is off limits, this is unless you're supervised." 

Heero sent Duo a glare. "You can't keep me out of here." 

"Oh can't I." Duo chided and ushered both adults out of the room and placed a heavy-duty padlock on the hook that had been obviously attached for this very purpose. "Now Hilde's making dinner so I suggest you two go and change because you aren't allowed at the table without a T-shirt and blue jeans." 

"I'm not hungry." Relena mumbled as she clutched her notebook hoping she would have time to look for a pencil sharpener later. 

Duo glanced at her and rested his eyes on the notebook quickly he reached out and took it from her arms. "I know what you're thinking and I'm not going to let you work." 

"I was just going to write." Relena protested and tried to grab the book from Duo's hands. 

"Nope. I'm not giving it back. Not until I know for sure that your only going to draw pictures in it and not think of speeches to save the people from themselves." Duo watched as Relena's brow wrinkled and her lips all but disappeared as her anger flared. 

"Maxwell when I get my gun I'm going to shoot you and Zechs for this and not to mention Trowa for spiking my coffee." Heero growled and resisted the urge to strangle the man before him. 

Duo smiled. "I'm doing all this for your own good. Now I suggest you change and meet me and Hilde for dinner afterward we have something special planned." With that Duo turned around and left his hands shoved in his pockets and whistling a tune as he went back toward the kitchen swinging the pencil between his fingers. 

"I hate him." Relena said on exhale.

Heero turned sharply to look at her shock evident on his face but it soon faded as he noticed the familiar smoldering in his eyes. "So do I." 

"What do you think they have planned for tonight." Relena asked absently as she headed back upstairs. 

"Who knows with those two. They're probably going to make us play some boring board game or perhaps take us out to the pool and explain the rules of 'Marco polo.'" Heero said sarcastically and frowned. "As soon as I finish that satellite I'm out of here."

"He locked the door." Relena said at a whisper as if she feared being heard. "How are you going to…" 

"You think a padlock is going to stop me." Heero snorted. "They'll have to do better than that." 

Relena sighed. "Just promise me you'll take me with you when you figure out how to get off of this island. In the mean while I'll do anything I can to help." 

Heero looked at her. "Mission accepted." He mumbled and took hold of Relena's extended hand. "Now all we have to do is stay out of sight for a while and they'll never suspect a thing." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"What's taking them so long?" Hilde asked as she laid the plates of food on the table. "They should have been down her fifteen minutes ago." 

Duo shrugged as he eyed his plate. "Relena said she wasn't hungry and Heero…I don't know he's probably trying to find a way past my padlock. Whatever he was trying to do I caught him in the act. I was just surprised Relena was helping him. Things are as bad as Zechs thought if those two are conspiring together. For a while I thought Heero and Relena had a think going on, but they got so busy I don't think I've seen them in the same room unless there is a meeting going on." 

Hilde shook her head. "I remember Relena saying at one time that she had thought about have a family some time and leaving her position, but she also said that it was impossible with the responsibility she had to uphold. I can't imagine how trapped by this she feels. I have a feeling her work is just an escape." 

"Escape? How is that an escape?" Duo asked his eyes leaving the food. 

"Well if she doesn't have time to think about anything but work she doesn't have to deal with all the things that have happened to her over the last few years. Honestly I don't think she's dealt with it and eventually it's going to come crashing down on her."

"Well I never thought of that, but you could be right." Duo confided and paused as if thinking of something. "So what are we doing tonight. I can't wait to get this fun stuff started." 

Hilde frowned. "We have to go slow. Remember the two of them haven't done anything side from paper work in a long time. We're just going to watch a movie and eat some popcorn. Maybe tomorrow we'll venture out a bit. I don't want to stretch them to the limit too soon." 

"Whoa not so wild Hilde!" Duo called sarcastically. "I don't know if they can handle too much fun." Duo snorted. "Why can't we do something else, like I don't know anything else." 

"I'm going to get Relena, okay." 

Duo nodded. "Yeah just come back soon or there won't be any of this spaghetti left."

"Don't you dare." Hilde warned and disappeared down the hallway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I'm not hungry." Relena called through her locked door. "I really don't feel like eating anything." 

Hilde sighed. "Come on Relena. You can't still be pissed. You've gotta be hungry." 

"I can very well still be pissed and no I'm not hungry." 

Hilde turned away from Relena's room and sighed Heero hadn't been much better so much for mission R&R. How was she supposed to get them to have fun if they wouldn't even come out of their rooms? 

~~~~~~~~~ **3 am** ~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Relena could hear Duo snoring from next door and opened her door letting herself into the hallway. Her stomach was growling in adamant protest and had been ever since she'd denied it dinner. She just hopped there was something in the fridge that she could eat with making a big mess. She didn't want them finding out she'd cheat on her starvation tactic. 

Turning the corner Relena flipped on the kitchen lights and scanned the small pleasant room. It was cute she had to admit and pretty like something she'd…her thoughts trailed off as she caught sight of her note book and pencil lying unattended on the table. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she grabbed a knife from one of the drawers and set to work on sharpening her pencil. When that was done she sat down as the table pulling open the cover like it held a treasure underneath and began to write. She hadn't been able to sleep anyway and now she would get some work done. She ignored the growling of her stomach as she began to make up an explanation for her absence and write a sincere apology.

~~~~~~~~~ **Thirty minutes later** ~~~~~~~~~`

Heero was on his way to the TV room when he saw lights on in the kitchen. With Duo's snoring still waking the dead he knew that the both of them were still asleep so it could only be Relena. What was she doing up at this hour? Heero peeked around the corner and saw her leaning drowsily over a notebook her pencil moving furiously across the paper. Her skin was pale and her eyes bloodshot. A strange sense feeling washed over him as he watched her. She looked so…so worn out. Why hadn't he noticed before? The way her eyes were so dark and her face to so pale. Had he been that busy? 

Frowning Heero turned from the doorway and continued toward his destination. Perhaps Relena did need a vacation. After all she worked so hard. Part of him wanted to go back and make her go to bed, but another part of himself understood why she was up. It was the same reason he was up and he couldn't curb the need to work on that satellite. If he finished it soon he would be back in the office doing what he did best. 

****

So what do you think?


End file.
